The present invention relates to a process and kit for working metal, such as drilling, milling, tapping, grinding, boring, turning and cutting metal sheet, tube, slab or other metal stock.
Metal nitrides, carbides and carbonitrides are known to exhibit antiwear properties when utilized on the working surfaces of metal working tools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,913 to Kobayashi and Chemical Abstracts (CA) 76:102886e disclose coatings of titanium (Ti), hafnium (Hf) and zirconium (Zr) carbides, nitrides and carbonitrides as exhibiting improved antiwear properties. Improved wear resistance and fatigue strength are also reported by CA 99:75007k for titanium nitride coated high-speed tool steel, and by CA 99:179673r for tools with titanium carbide (TiC) and titanium nitride (TiN) coatings. Extension of service life of cutting and cold forming tools coated with titanium carbide, titanium nitride, titanium carbonitride, chromium carbide and aluminum oxide layers deposited by chemical vapor deposition is reported by CA 99:57373x. Nitrides or carbonitrides of metals of the titanium, vanadium and chromium (Cr) groups (Groups IVB-VIB of the Periodic Table) are also reported by CA 75:66737a and CA 95:11159w as being wear-protecting. Coatings of carbides, nitrides, carbonitrides and/or borides of Ti, Zr, Hf, vanadium, niobium, and/or tantalum (Ta), are disclosed by Ca 77:65316s.
Metal nitrides, carbides and carbonitrides may be deposited on metal surfaces by a variety of known techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,811, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,812, CA 84:183347v and CA 84:94226n relate to processes for depositing TiN and other metal nitrides onto substrates by sputtering. Processes for coating surfaces by chemical vapor deposition are disclosed by CA 82:89141k and CA 95:154798q.
Similarly, a variety of water-based metal-working fluid compositions are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,160 to Turinsky relates to a water-soluble lubricating composition of an ethoxylated amine and a salt-forming acid, such as phosphoric acid or lactic acid. According to Turinsky, this lubricant composition should have a pH below 8, and is useful in water emulsions in a ratio of 1 part amine to 3 parts water. A similar aqueous cutting fluid is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,946 to Sluhan. This cutting fluid consists of a tertiary ethoxylated amine in aqueous solution with boric acid to form an amine salt.
Other water-based metal-working compositions are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,332 to Ranauto discloses an aqueous lubricant composition which includes a polyoxyethylene imidazoline. A corrosion inhibitor, such as sodium nitrite, triethanol amine or morpholine may also be included. U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,620 to Heiman discloses an aqueous metal-working coolant comprising an ethanol amine, an alkali metal nitrite, and an aryl triazole which is at least one of benzotriazole and 4-nitrobenzotriazole. Heiman discloses that such compositions preferably should include a chelating agent, such as an amino polycarboxylic acid. Another water-based lubricant composition is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,369 to Shapiro.
A metal-working composition which may be emulsified in water is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,485 to Schick et al. This composition includes an ester formed by reacting an alkenylsuccinic anhydride or acid with a hydroxy containing tertiary alkylamine, such as triethanol amine, or a hydroxy polyether amine. This composition may also contain a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 monocarboxylic acid. When the reaction product is formed from an alkenylsuccinic anhydride or acid reacted with a hydroxy polyether amine, the composition may contain a rosin soap in addition to or instead of the monocarboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No 3,280,029 to Waldmann relates to a composition for improved lubricating oils and water-in-oil emulsions comprising alkyl amino monoalkanols, such as monoethyl aminoethanol, diethyl amino ethanol and diethyl amino ethoxy ethanol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,925 to Felton relates to a water-based metal-forming composition comprising a block copolymer with a central portion of polypropylene oxide with polyethylene oxide at each end, a sulfochlorinated fatty acid, an alkoxylated 1,5-aza pentane, and potassium hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,249 to Forsberg relates to the formation of nitrogen-containing phosphorous-free carboxylic acid derivatives. These derivatives may be formed by reacting a carboxylic acid acylating agent with an alkylmonoalkoxy tertiary amine, and are useful for the incorporation of oil-soluble, water-insoluble functional additives into water-based functional fluids, such as water-based hydraulic fluids.
Other metal-working fluids, related in certain aspects to the metal-working fluid useful in the present invention, are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,802 to Rieder, 4,177,154 to Chakrabarti, and 3,933,658 to Beiswanger et al. Further, a phosphoral tris(diethanolamide) additive is disclosed for water-based and ethylene-glycol based hydraulic fluids and lubricants in Wear, 50 (1978) 365-369, Ludomir, Tokarzewski, Zakrzewski, Wachowicz and Szczepaniak. Another phosphorus based metal-working composition is disclosed in Polish Patent Document No. 116,962 to Szczepaniak et al.
Although metal working fluids are usually employed to increase the effective tool life, some metal working fluids have the disadvantage of reacting with metal nitrides or carbonitrides, so that they actually decrease the useful life of the coated tools with which they come in contact. As coated tools are relatively expensive, even if a metal working fluid does not degrade nitride or carbonitride coatings it is advantageous to utilize a metal working fluid which exhibits superior tool life extension.